Seriously?
by One-Girl Wrecking Machine
Summary: George has moved out, and is living with Callie in the hotel. So, what do Meredith and Izzy do when they have a bad day, and don't have George's bed to crawl into? Crawl into Alex's, of course! Oneshot


**An/ Ok, this is a one shot, so don't expect any more after this! I got this idea in the episode where Alex moves in and walks in while Izzy's in the bathroom. It got me thinking; what would happen if Meredith and Izzy when they had a bad day, with no George's bed to crawl into? Hence, ****Seriously**** was born. I hope you enjoy!**

**Seriously?**

With a frustrated sigh, Meredith slammed the front door closed. She shrugged out of her jacket, and tossed it, along with her purse, onto the couch. Then, Meredith stomped her way up the stairs to see Izzy standing in the hallway, in front of Alex's door.

Meredith walked over, stood beside her, and turned her head to look at Izzy. "What are we doing?" She asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"George isn't in there." Izzy replied simply, as if that explained all. Meredith shot her a quizzical look, and nodded slowly.

"He's supposed to be in there," the ex-model continued, folding her arms across her chest, "I had a bad day, and I need to lay in his bed and say 'seriously' at _least_ three times!"

"Why don't we just bother Alex? So, George isn't here anymore; we'll get used to it." Meredith answered, and turned her gaze back to the door, before admitting, "I had a bad day, too."

"Do you miss him?" Izzy asked, not taking her eyes off of the door.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Of course I miss him, Izzy, but there's nothing we can do about it. He's married to Callie now, and it would be weird if he _didn't_ live with her…"

Izzy nodded, sighing softly. "I guess you're right. Ready to go in there?"

A sudden bout of laughter escaped from Meredith, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stop it. Izzy looked at her in confusion, and Meredith explained, "He's going to give us really funny looks, I bet." Izzy merely grinned in response, and opened Alex's door.

Alex looked up from the book in his lap, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion as the girls came in without an invitation. Izzy crawled under the covers on Alex's left, while Meredith went in of his right. He glanced from one to the other, brows still pulled together. Finally, he demanded, "Dude, what the hell are you two _doing_ in here?"

"We're not 'weird and judgy'! I can't believe George let's her call us that." Izzy began, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Seriously!"

Alex scrunched up his face in confusion in Izzy's direction, and Meredith started on her tirade. "Freakin' Lexi! She's always following me around, and trying to be my fake-sister, even though she's technically my real sister, and she won't leave me alone. She can't take a freakin' hint! Seriously!"

Meredith rolled onto her side so she faced the others, and Izzy mirrored her movements. Alex kept on glancing back and forth between the two, and finally slammed his book down on his lap. "Seriously?" He shouted, giving them both an incredulous look.

"I am _not_ Bambi!" Alex continued, staring pointedly at both of them. "So, you can't just hop in my bed in the middle of the night, and tell me your problems!"

"Oh, get over yourself. It's not like we interrupted anything." Izzy replied defensively, and folded her arms across her chest. Suddenly, a thought entered her head as she visually grimaced, "Unless…your book is secretly a dirty, girl-book, and we interrupted…you know…_that_."

"_Seriously_?" He demanded, clearly offended at Izzy's suggestion. Meredith glanced at the title of the book, which Alex hadn't bothered trying to hide, and burst into laughter.

"A Taste of Paradise? Seriously?" Meredith questioned, holding the book up for Izzy to see, and added, "How cheesy can you get, Alex?" Izzy soon joined in the boisterous laughter, and Alex ripped the book from Meredith's hands.

He quickly shoved the book under his pillow, reached across Meredith, and turned off the lamp. Even with the room covered in darkness, the girls didn't bother to douse their thunderous laughter. "If you two breathe a word of this to _anybody_, especially Bambi and Yang," Alex threatened, pulling the covers up to his chin, "I'll never let you guys in my room again.

"Seriously?" Izzy whined, poking Alex in the shoulder with her finger.

Alex turned a glare on her, and replied curtly, "Seriously."


End file.
